Hogwarts Goes Green
by MinervaWhite
Summary: Elphaba Thropp attends Hogwarts during the Marauder era
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of this. The idea simply came to me when I was browsing through some Wicked pic's in deviant art and found some of Elphaba in Hogwarts robes. Tell me what you think. Please review.**_

_**Chapter One **_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Elphaba was startled. She had been having such a wonderful dream, where her father loved her, her mother was still alive, Nessa had arms, and she WASN"T green.

__Knock. Knock. Knock.__

There it was again. Elphaba slightly opened her eyes, and pushed the thin covers off of herself. She struggled out of bed and walked over to the window.

_Who in Oz could that be so early in the morning?_

Elphaba looked out the window and was surprised by what she saw. Out on the sill of her window sat a strange species of bird. And what was stranger still was the it seemed to have some sort of letter attached to it's leg. Elphaba opened her window and the bird hopped right in and extended it's leg. Elphaba took this to mean that she was supposed to grab the letter so she tentatively reached out and united it from it's leg. Once the bird was freed of the letter it hopped back ou the window and flew off.

"How strange." Elphaba whispered to herself as she turned the letter to see to who it was addressed.

Ms. E. Thropp

Elphaba's Room

Munchkinland, Oz

Elphaba was surprised to find that she had gotten any correspondence, so without really thinking about it, or knowing that this letter was going to change her whole life, she opened the letter:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Dear Miss Thropp,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. The train that is to take all expected students to Hogwarts will leave promptly from platform 9 34 at King's Cross Station at eleven o'clock. Please be punctual.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Elphaba stood there dumbstruck. _What is this? Is it some sort of joke? _This letter claimed that she was some sort of witch, and that she had been accepted to some sort of special school for witches and wizards. _How could that be?_ She had never heard of anything like this. And what would her father say when she showed him this. No he would never let her go. Who would take care of Nessa if she left? No she just would not e able to go.

Elphaba crumpled up the letter and threw it in her trash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow two uploads in a day! I know the first chapter was rather short but this one is longer. I couldn't decide whether to include the first two parts in the first chapter, but I thought it would fit nicer in this one. Again I do not own any of this credit goes to J.K Rowling and Gregory Macguire**

_C__**hapter Two**_

"Elphie, what is this?" Nanny held up the crumpled letter that Elphaba had thrown away.

Elphaba put down the dishes that she was in the middle of drying and stared up at Nanny incredulously.

"Nanny! What were you doing going through my trash!" Elphaba demanded.

"It really wasn't in the trash Elphie it was on the floor, and of course I would pick something up that was simply lying there. So what does his mean?"

Elphie sighed, it was hard to stay mad at the woman who had raised her, the only person who seemed to actually have some love towards Elphaba.

"I don't know. That I'm a witch. You read the same letter I did."

"Oh Elphie! So are you going to go," A look of understanding suddenly passed through her face, "Oh, Frex doesn't know does he?"

"No," Elphie sighed, "he doesn't know and there is no point in him finding out because I don't plan on going." Elphie ended the conversation and walked out of the room to check on Nessa who was outside playing.

* * *

><p>The thought troubled her mind the rest of the week as July 31st came closer and closer. It really would be amazing to go to this school. To think that she was not the only one who had special abilities. T know that she wasn't alone. Now that would be incredible, but no she couldn't go. What would become of Nessa, and Nanny, and Her father if she left? She couldn't leave any of them alone.<p>

* * *

><p>July 31st came and went and Elphaba stayed at home pretending that she didn't know that she could very well be preparing to go to Hogwarts. One day, however, as Elphaba was sitting with Nessarose taking the spoon filled with broth to her mouth, helping her eat, there was a knock on the door. Seeing as how Nanny was busy outside in the garden, Elphaba stood up to answer the door.<p>

When she did she found herself face to face with a tall older-looking man.

"Why hello," the man had long silver-white hair and a beard that reached his chest, he had kind baby blue eyes and wore spectacles resembling a half-moon and he wore a long dress-looking-thingy, which no doubt meant that he came from somewhere in the city, "I believe you must be Elphaba, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Elphaba could only stare dumbfounded at Dumbledore.

"May I come in?"

Elphaba shook the stupid look of her face and stepped aside letting Dumbledore in. Dumbledore looked around the modest house and spotted arm-less Nessarose abandoned at the kitchen table waiting patiently for Elphaba to continue feeding her.

"Hello," Dumbledore greeted the youngest Thropp kindly as a slight look of sorrow seemed to pass his face.

"Hhh-hi" Nessa shyly responded.

Dumbledore walked over to the kitchen table and sat himself down facing Nessa, Elphaba took this as a sign that she was allowed to return to her feeding Nessa. Dumbledore simply stared at her while she carefully continued to feed Nessa.

"Uhm, I am sorry - sir- but what exactly are you doing here?" Dumbledore seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and turned around to look at Elphaba.

"Oh, yes, now why did I come? Right. Right." Elphaba looked curiously at this man while he conversed with himself, "Now it has come to my attention, Miss Thropp, that you did not respond to the letter that was sent to you earlier this month and I came to express my deep desire, and i am afraid, also, curiosity, for you to attend Hogwarts as I feel that it would be the perfect school for you to learn to control and develop your, umm, abilities. Was there a specific reason as t why you denied this invitation?"

"Wait what? Elphie never got any invitation? Did you Elphie? Besides we are perfectly well of with what father and Nanny are teaching us at home, aren't we Elphie? There is no need for her to leave Munchkinland to go to your institution, which is no doubt somewhere far off in the Emerald City." Nessarose simply could not keep her opinion to herself and decided to voice it instead.

"I have no doubt that what your father and Nanny are teaching is sufficient, but at Hogwarts, institution is too harsh a word it is simply a school, Miss Thropp here will be ablee to learn about what your father doesn't know. Magic. And actually Hogwarts isn't even in Oz it is in a different island altogether called England."

At this moment Nanny walked in from outside, and was surprised to find herself face to face with a stranger who was very comfortably sitting at her kitchen table and was conversing with the two young girls.

Dumbledore, upon noticing her entrance to the room stood up and greeted Nanny, "Why hello, you must be Nanny, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

A look of apprehension crossed Nanny's face and she replied "Oh you are from that school that wanted Elphie to attend there."

"Precisely Madam. We were just discussing how I thought that Miss Thropp should take advantage of the opportunity that is presenting itself and go to Hogwarts."

Nanny nodded her head and said, "I agree with you. I told her that she should have gone, but that girl never listens to Nanny."

"Well, I guess I would like to go, but what about Nessa and father, and how am I supposed to get to this island?" These was only the second statement that Elphaba said since Dumbledore arrived and even then, they were so quiet that one had to really pay attention to hear them.

"Oh don't worry about Nessa I will be able to take care of her for myself, and as for Frexspar, I am sure he will understand that you were simply trying to better yourself as a person by going to this school," Nanny told Elphaba.

"Yes, and besides I do believe that your sister will join you in a couple of years, and as for how you will get there you could travel back with me." Dumbledore answered Elphaba's remaining questions.

"It's settled then," said Nanny, she turned around to look at Dumbledore, "when do you leave?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do ya think? I know it's a bit rough around the edges but this is my first non-challenge related story. I know Nanny shows absolute no reluctance in letting Elphaba leave to a strange new with a complete strainger, but hey Dumbledore is a very nice guy, and not in a creepy way (he gave Nessa the look he did because in my mind she reminded him of Ariana not because he is some creeper guy) Please Review to let me know what you think :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was having a bit of writers block, but here is the next chapter. I thought I should also mention that I am going to be taking some concepts from Wicked the book and others from the musical. Hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to review. :)**

_**Chapter 3**_

Elphaba sat in her room. She could not believe that in a couple of days she would be sitting in a school with other children who were her age and like her. Nanny and Dumbledore, she was told that once they arrived at Hogwarts she would have to address him as Professor Dumbledore, had managed to convince Frexspar to let Elphaba go to the school. It had been agreed that Elphaba would leave in three days time, she needed time to gather all her belongings and Dumbledore needed some rest before they could leave again. Elphaba could not help but be happy. _Was this was actually happening? Something good was finally happening in her life._ Sure Elphaba was a little sad to be leaving Nanny and Nessa and her father, but to finally feel like she belonged. To finally not stick out like a , well, green thumb. Then it occurred to her. She was going to a school of magic. _Magic. Wait, did she understand correctly?_ The quirk that she tried so hard to suppress and hide was something that could. maybe, just maybe, be the solution to all her problems. Maybe she could somehow use magic to somehow rid herself of her putrid skin color. Maybe magic could make her normal.

* * *

><p>Early the next day, Elphaba found herself in the garden picking vegetables for the day's meals. A tall figure came out from the guest house, and approached Elphaba.<p>

"Good morning Miss Thropp. I trust you had a good night's rest?" Dumbledore asked looking down at her with a detached look on his face.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore, yes I had a good night's rest thank you. How was yours?" Elphaba asked barely noticing the bags under his eyes and the tired look upon his eyes.

"Well, I am afraid it could have been better," he responded, and when he noticed Elphaba's worried look, added, "But don't worry my dear I am afraid it is just homesickness. Perhaps if you showed me around I would feel more at home and have a good rest for our journey tomorrow."

"I'd be delighted to." Elphabe quickly got up, abandoned the vegetables, and ran inside the house yelling at Nanny that she "would be right back."

Elphaba led Dumbledore out of the garden through the front gate and onto road. They then started on their way to the center of the city. Everything was quiet with the exception of a couple of animals that could be heard buzzing in the distance. The silence, however, was not an awkward silence, but on the contrary a very comfortable one. They went on in this way for a while until a strange, white-glowing, frog jumped in front of them, startling the two wanderers. Elphaba composed herself quickly and bent down to pick up the frog, getting it out of the road and placing it in the shrubs that were on either side of them.

"What a strange creature, I don't believe I have ever seen that species of frog before." Dumbledore stared at the spot where the frog jumped on the road, a puzzled look on his face.

"Really? Moon Frogs are very common animals. You usually see them at night. They are every easy to spot because they, well, glow." Elphaba looked up at Dumbledore surprised that this all-knowing-looking man didn't know what a Moon Frog was.

"I'm afraid we don't have that species of frog anywhere in England."

Dumbledore and Elphaba continued to walk until they reached the city center. There, despite the early hour, Center Munch was abuzz with people who had come to get the freshest and best foods they could get from the market. Elphaba was in need of some bread so she stopped by at the bakers where a friendly Goat sold her some freshly baked bread. All the while Dumbledore stood in the background staring at the different Animals that were out and about. Elphaba ran a couple of more errands, describing each place to Dumbledore and introducing him to various different people, then they headed back in the direction of the Thropp house.

"I am sorry to ask, but what where those?" Dumbledore asked pointing back to Center Munch, referring to the Animals.

"Well they are Animals. What else would they be?" Elphaba answered, again surprised by his question. "Do you not have any in England either?"

"Animals? No my dear, I am afraid not. The only type of animals that we have don't have any powers of speech or such." Now it was Elphaba's turn to be surprised.

"No speech, but the poor things! How do they communicate? How do they fight for their rights?"

"They simply don't," Dumbledore stopped suddenly and turned around to address Elphaba, "Actually, there are a lot of things that are different from Oz in the Wizarding World. Elphaba I need you to understand a couple of things before we leave tomorrow. First, you won't find many Ozians at Hogwarts and many of the students will not know what Oz is. You see, you are part of a sort of - experiment- of mine. Your mom was a witch and because of that you have been on the list of magical children since you have been born, but we had long ago thought that your mother was dead. As it turns out she somehow ended up here, in this land of Oz, a land that no wizard had ever known of until now. And it also turns out that there are a couple of other magical children in this land of Oz, who along with you, we have decided to admit to Hogwarts as a sort of test to see how they develop their abilities. Now, I must warn you my dear child, some wizards believe themselves to be superior to others and as a result many of their children are not acceptant to, different, things. Now at Hogwarts we will do our best to ensure that you feel comfortable, but we cannot guard you every moment of every day and as a result I am afraid that you and your fellow Ozians will have to suffer some brutalities of the other children. I do not think, however, that this is going to be a big problem, but it might be something that will occur from time to time, until the other students warm up to all of you."

All of this frightened Elphaba a bit. But not enough to convince her not to go. This was after all her only chance to figure out a way to rid herself of her green skin tone.

"I think I'll take my chances Professor." Elphaba looked up at Dumbledore and saw a look of relief cross through his face.

"Well then, I believe you have been away from home for some time now. I don't think Nanny will appreciate me keeping you out for so long."

And so the the green girl and the tall man returned to the Thropp house. The rest of the day went by in a blur and before they new it night had come and it was yet again, time to go to sleep. As Elphaba readied herself for bed, she looked around her even emptier-looking room, realizing that this would be the last time in a while that she would sleep in this room. And with that thought fresh in her mind Elphaba fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning the whole house was full of excitement as Elphaba made last minute preparations for her departure. Frexspar had had to leave to do some missionary work in Quadling County, but Nesssarose and Nanny had enough excitement, and tears, for ten people. As they were getting ready to leave, Dumbledore presented Nessarose with gift "something to make up for Elphaba not being here" he gave Nessarose a beautiful pair of silver shoes, which upon wearing, provided Nessarose with the balance needed for her to stand on her own. The nine-year old Nessa's face lit up so much with this gift that it brought tears to Elphaba's eyes.<p>

"Thank You." Both of the sisters responded to Dumbledore's gift and a couple of hugs, kisses, good-byes and "I'll miss you"'s later Elphaba and Dumbledore walked out the door with Elphaba's belongings. Dumbledore took out a stick, which Elphaba would later learn was a wand, swished it a couple of times in the air, and made Elphaba's luggage disappear.

Elphaba, who was surprised by the spell that Dumbledore had cast, started to lead Dumbledore to the road as she believed that some sort of carriage would take them to Hogwarts, but after taking a couple of steps Dumbledore stopped her with a "This will do." He stretched out his arm, to which he motioned for Elphaba to take a hold of, and let out a warning, "This won't feel great."

Elphaba took hold of Dumbledore's arm and he lightly spun around. Elphaba felt like her whole body was being forced into a straw. She lost sense of where she was and felt like she was being suffocated. Then just as she thought that she was going to die of strangulation, her lungs opened up and she found herself in a busy street. Directly in front of her was a place called _The Leaky Cauldron_. Dumbledore walked right in and Elphaba followed.

Upon entering Elphaba saw a great amount of people all doing various things. Some were sipping out of mugs, others were eating, and some were playing games. Elphaba noticed some dishes floating around midair heading toward what appeared to be the kitchens. The people were all dressed in a similar fashion to that of Dumbledore, and some, she could see, were carrying the sticks. Random objects were flying around, Elphaba could see more of the strange bird species perched on the windows, and creatures that she had never seen before resembling Animals were strolling about also. All around her Elphaba saw all sorts of magical things happening and as she turned to look at Dumbledore, he simply said, with a smile on his face,

"Welcome to the Wizarding World, Elphaba."


End file.
